Ghost of a Pearl : The Infamous Black Spot
by Deviant Little Thing
Summary: Jack and Pearl finally reunited after so long being parted. With Davey Jones looking for debts to be repaid, Elizabeth getting her feelings confused, and Norrington being very friendly. Can they survive? Jack/OC - Slight Norrington/OC , Jack/Liz hinted.
1. Prologue Preview

Ghost of Pearl: The Infamous Black Spot

-

Prologue

"THE FOLLOWING **PREVIEW **HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR

**ALL AUDIENCES**

BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF CAPTAIN LILY"

_Italics indicates narrator speaking_

Normal indicates setting the scene/dialogue

**Bold indicates music lyrics and a change in scene.**

Also it will switch point of views here and there , see if you can figure out whose point of view is who.

* * *

_Never Trust A Pirate_

We were standing close very close I could feel her breath with every word she spoke she made all thoughts of Pearl vanish "You're going to want it A chance to be admired..." I watched her lips as she spoke glancing into her eyes "and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know..." She moved closer as if to kiss me "what it taste like." My eyes widened turning to Elizabeth "I do what to know what it taste like" I stroked her face as she talked "And since you are a good man, I know you would never put me in a position to compromise my honor." Forget her honor I moved in to kiss her glancing just a little past her Two things shocked me first the Black Spot was back, second Pearl was standing staring at us. Are those tears in her eyes?

**{We set out sailing on the seven seas**

**To plunder and pillage anything we pleased**

**The loyal members of this scurvy crew **

**Did exactly what the captain wanted us to}**

**- **

_There will come a moment when you have the _

_Chance to do the right thing_

_I love those moments I like to wave at them as they pass by.  
- _

I smiled to myself at the butterflies I felt after talking with him.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I'd have given anything for you to look like that while thinking of me; just once." I looked over at Norrington turning so I could lean my back and arms against the rail "I don't know what you mean" I knew perfectly well what he was implying "I think you do." I looked for him, Jack, spotting him with Pearl laughing over something jealously erupted "Don't be absurd I trust him, that's all" Norrington nodded "Then Stop looking at Pearl as if you want to set her aflame."

**{It's Rum all day and its rum all night**

**Talking parrots it's a Pirates life.**

**Look around me and what do I see**

**A perfect day for a mutiny}  
- **

_You have a debt to pay_

_You owe Davey Jones your soul_

_That was the agreement _

_Times up_

_Your a Marked man Jack Sparrow  
- _

Jack was in bargain mode "How many souls do you think my soul is worth?" I pretend to actually contemplate how many it would take, yet I already knew exactly how much he was worth "One Hundred Souls. Three Days" Jack seemed to happy making me want to sneer before he could say anything about the price someone cut him off "Jack whats going on?"

I looked past him to the fair red headed beauty behind him stepping past him I moved in front of her "Who are you?"

**{Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum**

**We'll steal some money then we'll kill someone**

**Look out captain 'cause we're coming for you **

**Davey Jones you'll be seeing him soon. }  
- **

_It there was anything could be done_

_Well there is a Chest_

_The Dead Man's Chest_

_-_

"How'd you get here?" I looked up at Jack hugging Elizabeth closer to me "Sea Turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet" I smirked seeing Jack smile "Not so easy, is it?" My anger came back but it was dimmed "But I owe you Thanks, Jack." Jack looked suspicious I glanced past him seeing Pearl standing as far as she could from him next to Norrington. I shook my head getting back on track as Jack's question broke me out of my thoughts "You do?"

**{Charlie grabbed the captain**

**And Francis watched the seas**

**The Captain Begged for mercy as he fell down to his knees**

**The time had come for all the crew to stand up and be frank**

**We picked him up and tied his arms and made him walk the plank}**

**-**

_Te find it you must sail te the end of de er'th' and beyond _

_We have our heading_

_-_

I sat in the kitchen just thinking of how to get those letters from Jack. I hear someone sit across from me but didn't bother looking up "I can help you, I know you want those letters." I snorted why on earth would they help me? "What's in it for you?" I picked at a piece of the table refusing to look up thinking it was some sort of trick "You want your life back I'm willing to help no hidden meanings, nor favors to be in debt to..." They took a breath in "I'm a good person James. Do you want my help or not?"

Finally I looked up "If your lying"

Pearl smiled at me.

**{Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum**

**We'll steal some money then we'll kill someone**

**Look out captain 'cause we're coming for you **

**Davey Jones you'll be seeing him soon}**

**-**

_Jack SPARRRRROOOWWWW_

_Oh Bugger_

_Summon the KRAKEN_

_-_

"Just Ah'skin' fer 'elp does not so'nd like Jack Sparraw"

I spoke up "Thats because it isn't I'm making him ask this is really more for William though" Tia Dalma moved to stand in front of me "Pearl B. Darst it 'as been a time since We 'ave seen each o'ther" my eyes widened I went to utter her name but she shook her finger "Talk Latar"

I nodded still in shock th- that was

Calypso.

**{Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me}**

**

* * *

Also this is part 2 Ghost Of Pearl is the first story you may want to read that one first**


	2. Keys of Sorts

**Chapter 1 : Keys of Sorts**

_"Wise men speak because they have something to say; Fools because they have to say something." - Plato_

_

* * *

  
_

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest

Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum..."

I rolled my eyes as Mr. Gibbs walked past me singing

and swigging at a rum bottle.

"Drink and devil had done for the rest...

ah Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum"

I sighed walking over to the edge of the ship leaning on the railing looking out to sea. A lot of things have changed since we rescued Jack from Port Royal many of them I couldn't tell you of, let me just say I have learned to focus a bit better then I use to. I smiled to myself resting my chin in my hand the water here was choppy and dark anything could be hidden beneath it, the air always misty and fogged the only thing you could really see were the crows flying past. Darkness surrounded this place letting any light through it, Jack before he went explained to me this was a prison, Gibbs explained it was the kind you leave only when dead. I was nervous for him yet he promised me he would be fine...

"Pearl don't worry luv I'll be in and out in a jiffy" Jack Sparrow said trying to sooth my worry away, as he looked around his cabin for his hat which I hid in my carefully thought out plan. "Gibbs has told me stories about this place if your dead" Jack looked under the bed under the pillow under the bed again as if it was magically appear there before giving a huff and standing. "When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" I gave a slight smile moving over to the empty rum bottles stacked in the corner moving a few before picking up his hat with a little difficulty but I managed "Jack" he looked up from hid odd position of half under the bed reaching for what he thought was his hat, he quickly moved out from under the bed to standing in front of me as I put the hat on his head "I have faith in you, Captain Jack Sparrow" He smirked as I leaned in the kiss lasted a few seconds before I got a bit to excited and spilled up falling through him to the floor "Just come back in one piece please" I said standing up Jack moved very close "CAPTAIN?!" Gibbs called I rolled my eyes "Go I'll be seeing you when you get back Savvy?" I smiled deviously mocking his catch phrase Savvy.

Breaking out of that memory I squinted "Gibbs I see Jack! he's in a coffin?" I learned never to question Jack cause I most likely would hate the answer. The rest of the crew and I watched as Jack rowed with a bone closer and closer.

"Not quite according to plan." Gibbs said as Jack placed a bone leg in his hand, Cotton came around and laid his Jacket over his shoulder. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." Gibbs handed Cotton the leg, following Jack as he started to walk over to me "You got what you went in after , then?" Jack waggled a piece of cloth victoriously, but moves away quickly when the entire crew moved in front of him blocking his view of me. Jack looked slightly confused as Gibbs explained "Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more" he paused "Shiny..."

"With the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it --" Leech who was blocking Jack's view of me added "And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic--" Marty who has become like an older brother to me.. yes I know the irony in that also added "And the Hurricane!" I smiled a bit at that one. Jack had no need to worry though there would be no mutiny I made sure of that when he was gone. Laying down the rules at if anyone went after Jack they would soon fine themselves nice and snug in a noose in the riggings.

"All in all, it's been some time since we've done a spec of honest piratin'." Gibbs concluded. Jack glanced at Gibbs then the rest of the crew "Shiny?" Gibbs nodded "aye Shiny"

"Is that how you're all feeling? That I'm not serving your interests as Captain?" everyone was silent as the grave when he said that it also might have to do with myself for I had walked around and settled in standing to Jacks left. "Walk the plank" Cottons bird squawk Cotton tried to cover the birds mouth but Jack had already whipped out his pistol pointing it at the bird "Jack don't take it out on the bird" I said calmly pushing his arm a bit to make him lower it. Jack looked over at me a small smile on his face

Leech interrupted "Just show us what's on that piece of cloth you got there." Jack looked at Leech before he could get out a response Jack the Monkey dropped down from the riggings "AH" Jack shot the money but the gun powder was wet lucky for Leech who would have gotten shot. Jack (the monkey) stole the cloth, running. Jack (Sparrow) pulled out another gun and shot the bugger making him drop the cloth Marty ran forward and picked it up looking at it in a very confused manner I was next to him in a second "It's a Key?"

Alright now even I was confused "Better" Jack snatched it away from Marty and held it up for all to see "It's a drawing of a key" Everyone was silent Jack seemed almost disappointed to see no one excited about this "Gentlemen what do keys do?" he asked as if we were all quite small and wouldn't understand him Leech once again spoke up "Keys unlock t'ings" Gibbs had an idea "and whatever this key unlocks, inside is something valuable! So we're setting out to fin whatever this unlocks." Gibbs smiled

Jack looked at Gibbs like he got it right, "No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks

so what purpose would be served in finding whatever needs be unlocked which we don't have without first having found the key what unlocks it?" I don't know how I did it but I understood perfectly until Gibbs said "So we're going after this key?" Jack gave him a look "You're not making any sense at tall. Anymore Questions?" he looked around at the rest of the crew. "So.." Marty started "Do we have a heading Jack?" I finished for him "AH" a heading he pulled out his compass holding his finger in the air "Set sail in a generally..." Everyone watched his finger while I watched Jack his face screamed Bugger "That Way Direction"

"Captain?" Gibbs asked or rather went to ask "Come on snap to it make sail. You know how it works. Go on oi. oi." he said walking to his Cabin, which happen to be through the crew. I followed him I could have gotten mad when he shut the doors in my face even though I walked right through them into his Cabin, but I didn't I knew Jack was vexed by something. "Jack I know there's something your not telling me" he just sat in his chair after shaking off his jacket setting the cloth on the table "Pearl luv-"

I moved right in front of him standing in the middle of the table. "Don't you Pearl luv me I want answers Jack" He sighed settling back into his chair. "Did I ever tell you how I came to raise you from the depths?" I pointedly didn't answer, I had been asking that question for a very long time and never got the answer. I sat listening as he started on his tale...

* * *

Any reviews would be pleasant but, if you don't want to I won't hold ti against you, Captain Lily.


	3. Of Black Spots & Running Men

**Chapter 2 - Of Black Spots & Running Men**

_"Men fear death s children dear to go in the dark" - Francis Bacon_

* * *

I sat with Jack in his cabin he was trying to plot a corse, with his compass that never truly stopped spinning, I sat parallel to him thinking over what he had just told me. Davey Jones? he was only a myth but then again when I was younger I thought ghosts weren't real and here I am one now I looked over at Jack who was looking at his compass, then looking at me quickly look away picking up a rum bottle. Empty rum bottle he held it upside down a few drops falling out "Why is the rum always gone?" he asked me I shrugged he stood up on wobbly legs. "That's why." I said offhandedly Jack smirked "I'll be right back luv" Nodding I went back to thinking, which made me drift off into what some called sleep and what I called daydreaming.

For the next thing I knew I heard everyone was running around, only a few moments later did Jack burst into the cabin slam the doors shut and lock them. "Jack?" He jumped up onto a chair that was next to him looking at me like I was going to kill him "Ah uhh Pearl listen luv you need to move Extra fast Savvy?" while he said this he got off the chair moving around nervously "but-" He cut me off walking over "Please luv" I couldn't resist that face it was fill with such desperation.

"Aye I will I'll go do that right now then you going to tell me why we're running" He nodded his head and tried to push me out the door as if I we're real. I moved and he opened and shut the door for me even though I didn't need it. Gibbs have to find Gibbs I moved around the deck finally seeing him "Mr. Gibbs What is going on with him?" I didn't need to say who him was "No clue Pearl he woke us up told us to move the ship fast as we could to land" I rasied an eyebrow "Land?" he nodded.

"Thank you Gibbs" I adjusted the riggings and anchor and sails to get maxim movement. I moved to go back to Jack but Marty stopped me "Pearl something is very wrong the Monkey threw his hat overboard Jack said to forget it just to get moving" My eyes widened "His Hat? you sure?" Marty nodded, "Thank you Marty I think I'm going to have a word with him now" Moving swiftly now something was direly wrong and I needed to find out what it was fast. "Jack You need..." I looked around the room the candles and lantern were blow out. I looked around very confused "Jack?" there I saw movement behind his desk I peered over it seeing Jack crouched behind it.

"What on earth are you doing, and Why did you leave your hat?" Jack looked up before motioning I should get down and I did right next to him he staretd to unwind a cloth that was covering his left hand. Once revealed I saw it this dark black spot on his hand "That's the black spot?" "shhhhhhh" he scolded wrapping it back up "Pearl I'm going to have to beach you on the next land we get to understand?" I shook my head "No I don't understand" He seemed frustrated now

"He's coming Pearl, and I refuse to let him get me or you" I couldn't stop the smile that must have shown on my face "Alright Jack..." I didn't say it but I know he knew I was going to say the line that I've been saying often 'I have faith in you'


	4. Beached Ships Like Beached Whales

**Chapter 3 - Beached Ships Like Beached Whales**

_"I've found that when you want to know the truth about someone that someone is probably the last person you should ask." - House M.D. #105_

_

* * *

  
_

"This is the last time I'm listening to you Jack! Do you hear me LAST TIME! No Matter What Your damn face looks like!" I shouted to the forest Jack has been gone for 3 days 3!! He told me 'Pearl just wait here we're going to scout and come right back no worries' and where was he. I have no Bloody IDEA! I paced back and forth across the deck "JACK! JACK SPARROW?" I paused that wasn't my voice I looked around "MISTER GIBBS?" I moved over to the starboard and looked over "PEARL?! Anyone?" I hurried over to the Port side seeing Will.

"WILL!" I smiled brightly finally a familiar face "Pearl wheres Jack I need to talk to him" I leaned up against the railing "He went into the forest three days ago they all did haven't seen them since" Will looked over towards the forest then back up me "I'll go look for him" I sighed "Don't take forever like they did I want you back here before nightfall got it?" I said smiling Will smiled back "Aye alright" as I watched him walk off into the forest I called "Bring Jack Back Please!" moving away from the railing I walked right into the deck and down to the rum room.

"Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack-" Footsteps on my deck he couldn't of gotten back that fast. Quickly I made my way to the deck, who do I see Pintel and Ragetti "How in the name of the sea did you two ne'er-do-well cads fine me?" Ragetti stood a little behind Pintel "Well ye see uhh Miss Pearl wes heard you were here" Ragetti spoke up after Pintel "and uhh we were going to salvage you"

I leaned up against the Mizzenmast watching them "Uh huh right you were going to salvage me, I need at least 6 to properly sail me." I moved closer to them as they backed up "Yet you two think you can sail me by your onesies?" They nodded as I shook my head. Ah I had an idea though "You can kindly get me ready to sail for when Jack returns understand?" A nod from them "Good..." they didn't move "Well then lets go!" They scrambled into action.

I meanwhile moved to Jacks cabin looking for something that could help... AH HA found it focusing carefully I held it in my hand "Ragetti" he turned to me as I approached looking like he would run any second "here" I moved to drop what I had in my hand into his, he just managed to catch it before it fell. A smile graced his lips "Thank ye miss" I smiled back at him "Call me Pearl" Pintel came over to see what I gave him.

"A new eye?" Pintel questioned Ragetti popped it in taking out his old one "Fits better then the other did. Where'd ye find it?" I shrugged "Barbossa had a draw full of em and I know Jack whilst trying to get rid of em dropped a few. Figured that one would fit nicely" Well after I won over Pintel and Ragetti they went to get me ready to go out with the tide.

2 Hours Later...

"Pull loose the MOORING LINE" Pintel was yelling at Ragetti. "I'll get it" damn monkey stole his new eye I chased him into the riggings to get it back. Freezing when I saw everyone return, Jack running towards us in the distance with a least a hundred tribesmen following him. I turned back to the monkey who also watched I smirked sneaking up on him. Looking down I saw Jack below us as I whacked the eye out of the monkeys hand it landed on the deck and Ragetti grabbed it. I easily floated down to Jack "Jack" Will beat em to it "Eh" Jack looked at Will "Elizabeth is in Danger"

I let out a squeak "Wot?!" Will ignored me, going after Jack as he walked away "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? I dunno maybe just lock her up somewhere" they walked to the helm me close on their heels "She is locked up in a prison bound to hang for helping you" JAck was quick to reply "There comes a time when all must take responsibility for ones mistakes" I snorted at that getting look from Will as he stopped to look at me "Well look whose talking" Will shook his head and continued to follow Jack he drew a sword form a crewmen holding it Jack's next "I need that compass of yours Jack I must trade it for her Freedom" I gasped "Will!"

Jack glanced at me "Pearl could you do me a terrible favor? Can you go get the cloth left it on the desk" I looked at him oddly Gibbs, Will and Jack seemed to watch me "Aye I'll go get it" Slowly I backed away and headed to his cabin slightly hurt. He couldn't believe me that dumb he never left that cloth anywhere kept it on his persons at all time. 'Why didn't he want me there? What can he tell them he can't tell me?' my thoughts took a dangerous turn.

'Maybe- Maybe it had something to do with me? I know its difficult that we can really do anything past a few minutes of kissing but that can't be it surely. What if it is?' I peeked over at them 'I could just go over and listen in on what he's saying, but he trust me' "and i have faith in him" I nodded to myself saying it out loud made me believe it a bit more. I waited in the cabin until Jack came in it was late "Where are we heading?"

Jack walked over sitting next to me on the bed "Up river" was all his reply was I nodded turning to him. He was staring slowly leaning in, unfortunately I couldn't focus enough I had been getting so good at it. Just right now I couldn't leaning away I looked down at the floor "I'm sorry Jack" he just lied back onto the bed in a very exasperated voice "No worries luv"

Yet I knew I **did** have something to worry about.

* * *

Gotta luv stayin up till 4 in the morin' writin' fanfictions.


	5. Finding Calypso

**Chapter 4 - Finding Calypso**

_"Deception is a cruel act... It often has many players on different stages that corrode the soul" - Donna A. Favors_

_

* * *

  
_

"Pearl I need for you to stay here and watch over the ship while we're gone" I followed Jack as he swaggered over to the door about to open it "Savvy?" I smiled nodding "Savvy" He grinned shut the door. To hell I was not staying behind I quickly followed him invisible of corse. Into the longboats and up river this place was unsettling in the least. Sitting close enough to Jack I was nearly inside him... yes I do realize that sounds extremely odd but its true.

There it was a creepy run down shack in the middle of the Bayou 'oh what a lovely place to live' was my only thought as Jack got out of the longboat "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Night inseparable we are... were... have been... before..." I rasied my eyebrow at that Gibbs was next to Jack "I'll watch your back." Jack started to head in "It's me front I'm worried about"

Gibbs started to follow Jack but turned to Will "Mind the boat."

Will started to follow Gibbs but turned to Ragetti "Mind the boat."

Ragetti started to follow Will but Turned to Pintel "Mind the boat."

Pintel started to follow Ragetti but turned to Marty "Mind the boat."

Marty started to follow Pintel but turned to Cotton "Mind the boat"

Cotton's parrot squawks "Mind the boat" before flying after them

Cotton gives a look of resignation, sitting back into the boat.

I had followed Marty in moving closer to Jack, Tia, and Will.

"You Want ta know me" Tia was saying to Will, Jack wrapped an arm around her steering her away from Will as Tia said "Just asking for help does not sound like Jack Sparrow" I spoke up "Thats because it isn't I'm making him ask this is really more for William though" Tia Dalma moved to stand in front of me "Pearl B. Darst it 'as been a long time since we've seen each o'ter" my eyes widened I went to utter her name but she shook her finger "We will talk later" I nodded still in shock th- that was

Calypso.

Jack was giving me this look of slight agitation that I didn't follow orders "What service may I do you? You know I demManD Payment." Tia said taking a position behind a table that seemed more like a desk "I brought payment. Look!" Jack lifts the cover off a cage shooting the monkey "An Undead Monkey! Top that." He places the cage on her desk Tia releases the monkey.

"No!! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs in a way whined out "That payment is fairr" She sat down in her seat "We're looking for this and what it goes to" Will laid the cloth with the picture of the key on it Tia looked up at Jack in slight shock "The comPass you bARtERed from me can not Lead you to t'is?" Jack tried to play it off like it did "Maybe, why?" Tia smiled look at me then back at Jack "Ah Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do ya know, but Are loathe te claim it as yar own?" I glanced at Jack and he glanced at me quickly looking away, I'd give anything to know what he was thinking right then.

"Your key go te a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest ya seek. Don't it?" Tia explained Gibbs thoughtfully asked "What is inside?" Pintel spoke up "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Ragetti was looking at a jar of eyeballs when I added "Nothing to bad, I hope?" Tia looked at all of us "You know of Davey Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sail-or. till he run afoul of t'at which vex all men." Will looked confused "What vexes all men?" Tia smirked "What indeed?"

"Well the sea" Gibbs replied

Pintel snorted "Sums"

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Everyone turned to look at Ragetti

"Treasure" Jack said moving to stand next to Will

"A Woman" I said speaking up,

it had to be none of the other things made sense.

Tia leaned forward "A woman. He fell in love"

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" Gibbs explained,

Tia would hear none of it leaning back into her chair "Same story, differant versions, and all are True. It was A Woman as Changin', 'Arsh, and unTamable as the sea. Him never stop lovin' 'er. But the pain it 'cause him to much to live wit, but not enough to 'cause him te die."

Will seemed hesitant to ask "What exactly did he put into the chest?" Tia answered simply "Him Heart" Ragetti gulped "Literally or figuratively?" Pintel laughed "He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" I stopped giving them my full attention I heard what was say but none of it made a difference to me. It just hit me she could fix this right now she could make me human again.

I heard something crash to the ground looking up I just caught Tia walking out with a Jar of dirt "Davey Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but Once every ten years. Land is where yer are safe, Jack Sparrow, So ya will carry land wit ya" Tia handed him the jar or dirt and Jack looked very very skeptical "Dirt. This is a Jar of Dirt" Tia nodded "Yes" Jack still looked unsure "Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Tia reached out to take it back "If ya don't want it give it back." Jack held onto the Jar clutching it to his chest "NO" Tia smiled "Then it helps"

Tia turned her eyes onto me "Pearl I have something fer ya too." I looked at everyone confused as she went into the back room clearly looking for something, she reemerged with a letter in a envelope. I looked at the letter that she held out for me helplessly "I can't hold it for long" I tried to explain. She only shocked me more by grabbing my hand and placing the letter in it. The letter stayed in my hand so she released my arm. Wide eyed I watched her "You must open it when you have given up on everyt'in'. It will save you."

I put the letter in my pocket nodding and backing up vanishing from moving to far from Jack appearing back on the ship.

To stunned to do anything I sunk to the bottom of the ship.

The rum room.

I took out the letter flipping it around in my hand.

Hope filled me up this could be the key to becoming human again.

Pocketing the letter I relaxed waiting for Jack to arrive back on board to yell at me most likely.

I have to say I am glad I didn't listen to him.


	6. Meeting Davey Jones

**Chapter 5 - Meeting Davey Jones **

_"The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become" - Charles Dubois_

_

* * *

  
_

"Didn't I tell you to wait here?" Jack was pacing in front of me as I sat on his bed watching with a very bored expression. He had been asking the same questions for a good hour or so, "Yes you did" I replied back in a monotone voice, I could only hear it so many times. "Yet you didn't you had to come and follow us" I laid back in his bed staring at the ceiling "I wouldn't have followed or 'disobeyed' you had you not been hiding things from me". Jack sat on the bed next to me and I looked over at him.

"Let's make a accord" He faced me "If you stay in this room until I come to get you I will tell you everything about what's going on", holding out his hand. I knew he was lying, yet I took his hand anyway in a brief shake "We have an accord" Jack smiled at me before leaning in "Everything will work out in the end, Pearl just keep up the faith" I rolled my eyes knowing he was mocking me by saying faith.

I tried to search his eyes for something that I couldn't find then I leaned up and kissed him, it lasted a few good seconds "I have faith in you, now go steer I think Cotton moved the wheel too far to the right a bit ago" Jack smirked getting up, throwing on his coat and walking out the door. Once he was gone I groaned "Something's wrong Jack, everything not going to turn out fine in the end, I don't know why but I can almost feel it" I said it to the ceiling in the back of my mind I thought at the same time 'Note. Stop talking to self'

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Jack's not here" I said loudly enough for them to hear over the rain that had just started to pour down from the sky. Tia Dalma's leaving threw everything into a eerie setting. "I'm not here for Jack" I sat up moving to sit in Jack's chair behind his desk "Come in Will" The door creaked as Will slowly opened it peering in as if I lied and Jack was hiding somewhere in here "He's at the helm Will please come in and sit" I pointed to a chair. Will came in shutting the door and moving the chair I pointed to, in front of the desk. "Pearl I need your help" He glanced over his shoulder looking back at me.

That's when I noticed how much Will had changed from the man I had met at Isla de Mureta "What can I help you with?" I leaned forward resting my arms on the desk "Tell me everything Jack has told you about Davey Jones, about what I'm going after" I sighed feeling remorse "I don't know much Will. He hasn't told me anything much, all I know is that Jack needs to find that chest badly". OK, so I may have left out why Jack needs it so badly but I'm sure Will can ask Jack that after he has managed to retrieved the Key.

"I'm sorry that's all I know Will, I'd tell you if I knew anymore". I added this after seeing his disappointed face as he stood to leave. He was all the while looking at the floor as if he understood the puzzle but couldn't get the pieces together. "Will I wish you all the luck in the world and hope that you find the key and rescue Elizabeth" I offered a wary smile which he returned before leaving.

Only a few minutes later Jack popped his head in "Will is almost ready to go for the key, I need you to uphold your accord and stay in until I come back, Pearl" I saluted "Aye Captain" he was gone before I got out. I noticed that he had stopped calling me luv, and had started calling me Pearl more often than not.

Why should I stay in here? I didn't listen to him when he said not to get into the longboats, that is how I got to see Calypso and understand more about what we are going after. It's the reason that I knew how much it might cost us to get out of this nonsense with no harm. So why should I listen this time? Maybe just for a bit then I'll claim I heard him call my name, yes thats what I'll do wait a bit and then go out.

}Third Person p.o.v.{

The door to the captains cabin never opened yet someone still left the cabin slowly making her way towards the semi-circle of pirates. "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Davey Jones said loudly as he paced round Jack Sparrow, his question made his crew members laugh as Jack swung around to face Davey.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship... he's already over there." Jack explained walking up to Davey so they were standing right in front of each other "One soul is not equal to another." Davey explained, still unnoticed Pearl was trying to see what was going on without being caught. "Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price" Jack said in a almost excited way thinking he found a loophole in his 'contract' with Davey Jones.

"Price?" Davey said making a pop sound almost like a bubble coming to the surface of the water and popping. Jack trying to be as sly as ever asked "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Davey looked like he was really contemplating the offer "One Hundred Souls. Three Days" Happiness seemed to be Jack's mood of choice it would soon be changing drastically "Jack what's going on?"

Pearl had finally made her way to watch what Jack and Davey were doing. Upon hearing how many souls Jack was worth she had to speak up to curious for her own good. As Davey approached her one of his crewmen went over to her and tried to grab her only to be unable to for obvious reasons. This piqued Davey's interest.

He got right into her face signaling for his crew member to back off "Who are you?" Pearl leaned back to try and escape his fishy face. "I'm Pearl your Davey Jones?" He stood up straight trying to grasp her arm going right through her "Ghost I'm a ghost" she said trying to explain. Davey paused if light bulbs had been invented one would have sprung up over his head.

He slowly turned to Jack who had paled faster then the tide comes in "So Jack this is what would make you condemn your

friend, an innocent man, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free" Pearl moved so she was next to Jack "What's he-" Jack quickly answered "Yup I'm good with it seal it in blood- I mean ink?" Jack said holding out his hand. Davey took one more look at Pearl before grabbing Jacks hand his tentacle wrapping around his arm "Three Days" His crew let go of Jack's crew laughing as they disappeared mimicking 'three days' as they left.

"Good to meet you Pearl" Davey said in a sadistic way

as he left by walking off the Black Pearl. She shivered as he did Jack who seemed to be in a slight daze said to Pearl "Pearl, I feel sullied and unusual" Gibbs walked up "And how do you intended to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days" Jack watched his hand as he answered "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be" Everyone seemed to understand "Ah Tortuga" Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs shirt and vest "Tortuga."

Hearing Tortuga the crew went right to work setting a corse and bringing up the anchor, Pearl knew she should have listened to Jack. He turned to her with a grave look on his face "Pearl I need to have a word with you in my cabin" Pearl nodded and went to walk away or sink into the floor "I would Jack but I can he-" Jack pointed to the cabin door "Now, Pearl"

Resigning to her fate she walked ahead of Jack into his cabin, he followed right on her heels.


	7. Disappointing

**Chapter 6 - Disappointing**

_"There's one sad truth in life I've found_

_While journeying east and west-_

_The only folks we really wound_

_Are those we like the best._

_We flatter those we scarcely know,_

_We please the fleeting guest,_

_And deal full many a thoughtless blow_

_To those who love us best"_

_- Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

_

* * *

  
_

I leaned on the wall as Jack just sat behind his desk, legs upon it leaning back just a bit in his chair. "I did not ask you to stay" finally the silence was broken "Aye you did Jack I'm truly sorry it's just last time I didn't listen it turned out in my favor!" I tried to explain moving from the wall pacing.

"Do you think I told you to stay in here for me health?" Jack was angry. I've only seen him angry a few times and none were pleasant "No" I knew this wasn't going to end well "Well Pearl did you have fun introducing yourself to Davey Jones? Cause now that he knows your here I doubt giving him 99 souls will be good enough" He said taking his feet off his desk looking down at a map on it.

This sparked anger in me. "That reminds me how could you have just let Davey take Will! What will Elizabeth think?" I snapped, Jack never missed a beat snapping, well honestly it sounded more childish "Ohh its Davey now is it are you two on a first name basis now?" I glared at him when he looked up at me "Why do you pay attention to the parts that don't matter?! and 99 souls Jack are you really that heartless that you'll rope in 99 people and hand them over to Davey JONES?" I ranted a bit leaning on his desk to get right into his face eye to eye.

Jack's eyes glinted in the lantern light making me lose the breath I didn't have. I went to lean in to kiss him until he opened his damn mouth "Aye I think I am that heartless"

Well that broke the mood that I had unintentionally created for myself. Pissed that he not only just agreed that he was that heartless, but that he also broke the mood, I could only growl out "Fine just don't come crying to me when you need help" I said. Walking out on him I felt very satisfied when I saw the shocked look on his face.

That had to be the first, no make that the only time, I have ever snapped, yelled, growled, or gone against Jack for anything he ever did... I should have been proud. I was anything but, I went to sulk over to Marty to talk, feeling nothing but guilt for snapping at Jack. "Marty!" I called. I couldn't see him so I called for him. "Pearl, Marty's down in the kitchen starting diner" I swiveled to Mr. Gibbs smiling at him "Thank you Gibbs" I moved towards the helm.

I didn't want to distract Marty from cooking because the last time I did the entire crew almost didn't have food. "Cotton would you mind if I complained to you about Jack and other such nonsense that is bothering me?" Cotton looked at his parrot who squawked "Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!" and flew away. I sighed, they clearly didn't want to listen.

Third Person POV

Right before she went to leave, Cotton in a very fatherly manner tried to put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She smiled turning back to him, he smiled back at her. For two hours she talked till she was blue in the face, well at least she would had been if she was alive. Cotton stood there listening to it all nodding here and there. She explained to him how Jack was insane first for leaving Will, and secondly for giving up 99 people just to save his own ass. How he was never use to be like that, and he never wanted to harm anyone. Also how she thought maybe she wasn't enough for him. On and On and On.

Had Cotton been able to talk he would have reassured Pearl that she was wrong, Jack wasn't only trying to save himself he was trying to save her. Also that Jack must have a plan to save Will once he was safe himself. Finally she was more then enough for Jack. If Cotton was able to speak he would have explained that to Pearl, and then things might have turned out a bit differently.

First Person POV

"Anyway I'm sorry for talking your ear off". Cotton smiled at me, I smiled back brightly feeling a weight lift off my chest from talking out what was bugging me so. "You can go get something to eat Cotton I'll take over the wheel" Cotton nodded and went off to get some food. I hated steering because that meant that I needed to stay at the helm.

"That was kind of ye, luv" Jack said. I turned seeing Jack walk up to the helm, taking hold of the wheel and gently caressing it. Which always made shivers run up and down my spine. "I'm a good person, Jack, I do kind things daily".Jack causally looked over at me and I chose to causally ignore him, "You could be a good person too! If you wanted to be" I quipped at him as he nodded "I rather not though" my turn to nod circling the wheel and Jack.

"It's a pity, Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate and good man, has a nice ring to it" I said coyly. Everything was going good so far yet there was still a bit of hidden tension, Jack smirked and like that the hidden tension was gone "Nah to long of a name luv it would never work" I laughed "How long will it take us to get to Tortuga?" Jack seemed to mull this over "A day if this wind keeps up"

At this point most of you are thinking wind? What happen to the rain? Oddest thing it stopped soon after Davey Jones left.

"Jack I still have one question" I couldn't help it I needed to know, something was adding up in my mind "What will happen if you don't get Davey the Souls?" just like that the tension was back into place stronger then ever yet Jack smiled at me "Nothing too bad luv"

I laughed shaking my head looking back at him,

I made sure I caught his eyes

before saying

"You disappoint me Jack."


	8. Sir Commodore Drunkard & Ever Clever

**Chapter 7 : Sir Commodore Drunkard & Ever Clever Elizabeth**

_"I cannot give you the formula for success, but I can give you the formula for failure: which is: Try to please everybody" - Herbert B. Swope_

_

* * *

  
_

'Oh Tortuga how I hate thee' I thought to myself snickering at saying thee, Honestly though I didn't like Tortuga for many reasons, the first being that I couldn't walk around unless I made sure I was invisible. This was due to the fact that groping hands became confused when they couldn't grope a ghost. I used to hate the whores for the obvious reasons, but after a while I thought, better them, then someone Jack could really attach to. Well that made sense to me. Speaking of Jack, I glanced overtly to the side hoping he wouldn't notice I was looking at him.

We hadn't really talked since I told him that he disappoints me. Yet he doesn't I just thought he was so much better then how he's acting now. Maybe it has to do with the impending death and doom looming over our heads that has got him like this. "Captain time to go" Gibbs shouted as he started to walk off the gangplank. Amused at how Jack actually looked around for me before walking off. It was not like he could see me as I followed him into Tortuga towards the Faithful Bride. Yet I had a funny feeling he already knew that I was following him.

Looking around I rolled my eyes, some crew members had set up a table with a few sheets of paper, an ink well, and quills.

Gibbs took his place behind the table with Jack. I stood a bit behind them watching for anything. Well keen eyes I had, because I never noticed when Jack moved from the table to go lounge by a plant. He was shaking his compass looking in my direction a couple of times and muttering to himself. I moved to sit by Gibbs, Jack was just close enough that I could get away with it.

"How goes it?" I asked, smirking when Gibbs jumped "Pearl?" alarmed I looked at Jack, he didn't notice. "Shhh, Jack doesn't know I'm here", Gibbs nodded and changed his tone to a hushed "I don't think we'll get ninety- nine souls, he's finally gone daft- er". I sighed, a bit more worried then before. "How are we going?" Jack asked from his place by the plant, he seemed to be giving up on his compass.

Gibbs turned "Including those four? That gives us..." he paused and added sarcastically "Four."

Someone else walked up to the table, so I nudged him when I saw the new applicant. Gibbs asked "And what's your story?" Something was off about this one "My story. It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas" My eyes widened, I knew who this was, swiftly I moved over to Jack and showed myself. "It's the Commodore", I whispered into his ear, Jack looked around then up at Norrington and then back at me before picking a plant from the pot "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life" Jack holding the plant in front of him tried to slip past ole' Norry I walked in front of him trying to look as normal as possible.

Norrington took a swig of rum as Gibbs brightened up, but said in a unsure way "Commodore?" Insulted Norrington barked "No, not anymore! Weren't you listening to my story?" he placed his hand on the table getting in Gibbs face "I nearly had you all off Tripoli." I kept close to Jack as he moved but damn he was moving slow. "I would have, if not for that hurricane!" Gibbs eyes widened "Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?" Norrington ignored him Jack who was conveniently standing behind a beam paused "Sir, do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?" He upturned the table on Gibbs.

Norrington suddenly turned, gun out, pointing it at Jack. Jack had almost made it to the door but, stopped behind a beam upon seeing Norrington holding a gun, pointed at his head. "So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack moved his head to the other side of the beam and Norrington followed him with his gun. Smiling in a friendly way Jack cheerfully said "You're hired"

Norrington smiled giving a short snicker "Sorry, old habits and all that." I stepped in the path of the pistol and Norrington rasied his eyebrow as if to question who I was, and why I meant to protect Jack like this. "Easy sailor" someone said from the right of us distracting Norrington making him shoot me. Had I been alive it would have ripped right through my shoulder. Well I had to play the part I fell to the floor as if shot, Norrington's eyes widened as everyone ganged up on him. I motioned for Jack to leave once he got too far, and poof. I disappeared back to the Pearl leaving Norrington behind in the madness.

.:Aboard The Black Pearl:.

I paced, what was taking him so long to get back? While waiting, some of the orders Jack had purchased were dropped off. I told the crew that had stayed behind of Jack's order start to loading everything. The only two who didn't jump to start working were of course, Pintel and Ragetti. "Well what are you two waiting for a letter? Get to it" Ragetti jumped into action, Pintel stopped him, "We don't have to listen to you" I looked him up and down. "You don't?" I started to circle them "Let's see last person who didn't listen to me accidentally" I say that with the utmost of innocence "found themselves swimming with the sharks. Not one person could get the longboats down to save them, the ropes were too tangled." I stopped smirking as they ran off to start loading the ship.

I walked over to the side of the ship seeing Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington talking. "Mr. Gibbs!" Gibbs turned to Jack "Captain!" Jack smiled like the cat that ate the canary "We have our heading" Before Gibbs could even give the order I started to raise anchor and prow the canvas. Pintel, Ragetti and Norrington where the last to board. Norrington was holding a goat and looking around not quite sure where to go. "Commodore" his head snapped to me "Follow me" and he did with an open mouth expression.

"H-How? I shot you back in the tavern" Suddenly finding his manners he added "Terribly sorry for that". I smirked pointing to the other animals "You can put the goat there, no worries about shooting me it didn't hurt a bit". Norrington only took his eyes off of me to tie the knot. I showed him out, and sighed when, I felt his hand try to grab my shoulder, he gasped "Y-You Your?" I gave him a friendly smile "Dead, a ghost, aye and I am bound to this ship"

Norrington looked pale as a ghost, I looked at myself, well almost as pale as me.

He looked and smelled horrendous, "Come on let's get you cleaned up". I led him to the kitchen and grabbed a rag. I dipped it in the barrel of water that we kept for cleaning purposes, "Sit" I commanded and he nearly fell into the bench. I handed him the rag "Can't hold it for long..." he looked confused "Your face, covered with mud, clean it" I took my hand as if I had a rag making a rubbing motion on my face. Norrington seemed to snap out of it and washed off his face tossing the rag on the barrel when he was done.

"Much better now Norrington, I have to find Jack if you don't mind". I went to leave, stopping when I heard him say, "James call me James", "Pearl is my name" I replied tossing him one more friendly smile before leaving.

Why am I being so nice? Lord knows that he doesn't deserve it after he chased us around the seas, trying to capture us.

Rounding a corner that led to stairs to the upper decks, I walked right through Elizabeth. "LIZZIE! You're ok is anything broken? How'd you get to Tortuga?" She seemed stunned; "tell me everything". Elizabeth smiled, amused by my excitement, she proceeded to tell me the whole story of how she was locked up till now. I was shocked, smirking mischievously I said, "too clever for your own good Lizzie, why your more pirate then Will is". It was night and everyone was heading for bed except for anyone who was on night watch.

"Jack?" I called softly peeking into his room and seeing that he was asleep at his desk. I shook my head,I don't know how he did it. Snatching a blanket I carefully covered him, and after a few moments of watching his peaceful face I blew out the candle. Not too many people got to see Jack Sparrow asleep, truly asleep, and worry free. Before I left the room I locked his door from the inside. Ever since the mutiny he hardly ever left it unlocked when he slept. He must have been really tired to knock out without locking up.

I pondered that thought as I waited for dawn.

* * *

Thank you : Raine44354


	9. Persuade Me, Question Her

**Chapter 8 : Persuade Me, Question Her**

_"You can't prevent 'seagulls' of sorrow from flying overhead, but you can avoid the droppings" - Bazooka Joe and his friends_

_

* * *

  
_

The next day brought with it clear skies, sun high in the air, and a crew hard at work cleaning the deck including Norrington. Jack had been avoiding me, by starting a conversation with someone anytime he saw me approaching. That's how the morning flew by into midday. I waited for the opportune moment to talk to Jack, so when I saw Gibbs and Elizabeth talking to him I knew my chance had come and I went over to listen in.

"Beckett?" Gibbs asked Elizabeth "Yes thats signed Lord Cutler Beckett of the East Indian Trading Company" Jack stuck out his tongue, bbllaaahh. I was confused having just walked in on the conversation "Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Jack just grunted holding his wrist, that story I knew, that held the burned P mark. "Beckett wants the compass for only one reason for that". At that moment Jack and I both had an epiphany, "The Chest he's going after it" I said beating Jack to it.

Elizabeth nodded "Yes he did say something about a chest" Gibbs said in a eerie manner "If the company controls the chest they control the seas" Jack piped up "A truly discomfiting notion luv" A shot ran through me he called her luv? "Bad, bad for every mothers son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed can be coaxed in these sails..." Gibbs looked at me "Pearl I could use your help" I looked at Jack and Elizabeth before nodding "What do you need me to do?" Gibbs led me over to the mast pointing to what he wanted me to do.

Once that was taken care of Gibbs bid me thanks and went on his way to see if there was anything else that could be done. I turned,with a plan to drag Jack aside to talk. A mans chest blocked my view and I looked up to see Norrin- James raising an eyebrow, I asked "What can I do for you James?" He glanced over his shoulder before smiling at me and seemed a bit nervous when he said, "I just wanted to ask if you'll be about tonight I have the night shift, and could use someone to talk to during the night"

Well that was unexpected, but I nodded anyway, "Surely James, but I really must go and talk to Jack now". As if reading my mind Jack appeared suddenly and when he saw James talking to me he seemed to bristle. He bellowed, "Oi back to work". James rolled his eyes, walking off to go back to scrubbing the deck. "What did he want?" Jack asked in a very irritated manner. I smirked "He wanted to know if you'd be interested in his services" Jack's eyes bugged out of his head looking at me, I tried to hold it in but I laughed, his expression was just too good.

Jack finally catching on, laughed too, while shaking his head "Don't scare me like that Pearl thought ye meant it for a second". Jack was apt at bursting my good moods. He called Elizabeth luv but me by my first name? "No worries won't think of doing it again", Jack took a breath as if he was about to tell me something very important, instead he just let it out "When we go ashore I need you to stay here, if anything should happen you get out, but stick to the shallows alright?" I sighed nodding "I promise I will Jack".

He smiled happily, as he walked off to go steer at the helm. I was left feeling strangely hurt and unwanted.

For the rest of the day I tried to distract myself by doing chores. I just couldn't shake the disappointment that I felt after being so easily brushed off by Jack. I even helped cook which for me was a chore in itself. Quickly the sun set on the beautiful day, I soon took it as a mockery. Once everyone had headed to bed I looked for Norrington finding him at the bow watching the Pearl cut through the sea.

"James?" I questioned, he seemed to be deep in thought, I was right he turned as if I would yell at him for not watching for other ships "Oh Pearl Good... Evening" he said after a pause clearly he had been debating what to say "You wanted to talk. What about?" I asked leaning my elbows on the rail hands holding my head up, as I stared out at the sea. James leaned both his arms on the rail also looking out at the sea.

"How clo- long have you been stuck to this ship" he changed his question at the last second choosing instead to start with an easier one. My lip lifted in a half smirk,

"If I told you the answer to that, your head would pop off.

Next question please",

James nodded as if that made sense and went right on to the next one. "Why are you being nice to me?", he questioned. I glanced over at James who was looking at me and told him, "You may be a bit misguided in what you do, but you're a good man, who will make good decisions once you realize what you really want".

He snorted in reply. This made me smile to myself and say, "What do you think that I'm lying? I'm willing to bet my-" I stopped realizing, bet what my life, I didn't have one to bet with. Trying to cover for myself, I cleared my throat and continued "my hull on it". If James noticed my slip up, he chose to ignore it, and we fell into an awkward silence. After a while I broke the silence by saying,"I noticed that you were listening in on the conversation around midday" I did not look at him, and he said, "There were some points of interest". I smirked, knowing that he wanted the letters of marque.

"The sea is truly beautiful tonight", I offered and we both looked out, the moon was reflecting in the sea as the calm waters lapped up against the ship. "That it is", James replied as he turned to face me. I followed his lead and turned to face him as well. He was going to ask me the question that he had stared with before but had held off on, but before he could get the words out we both heard someone say, "Pearl luv?" It was Jack and we both jumped at the sound of his voice. My face lit up in a smile and I quickly chimed, "We can talk more tomorrow, good night James". I never glanced back as I made my way to Jack's quarters.

I tried to douse my smile that refused to go away, after all I haven't talked to him for a while so I had a right to be happy. "You called?" I questioned, as I walked into his room and saw him just settling down into bed.

"Aye Pearl I have a question", he said and I inwardly rolled my eyes. Why was everyone asking me so many questions tonight? I made my way over and sat on the bed so that I could see him. "Yes?" He felt his head as if looking for his hat "Why do you think I'm a good man?", he asked.

This startled me slightly, throwing me a bit off balance.

"Jack you are a good man and don't let anyone tell you otherwise", I started. " You do the right thing and never truly harm anyone unless they threaten what you..." I didn't want to say love, "highly like". "If your worried about this whole situation don't be". "I lied the other night Jack, you don't disappoint me, it's just that sometimes you stray from what you know is the right thing to do. Yet you always figure out some crazy scheme to fix everything. I Have Faith In You, Jack. I always will." I smiled at him taking his right hand in mine and holding it as long as I could.

He smiled back sleepily and said, "Thanks luv". I watched as he drifted off to sleep.

I know that I should have told him how I really felt about everything, and should have even questioned him about the looks that he's been giving Elizabeth.

I held back, one look at his peaceful face made me feel nothing but guilt.

I sank to the bottom of the ship for the night.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ello all who read this story. I know I haven't updated lately I have just recently started my first year in college.

So not only am I nervous as hell I'm getting work out the wazoo.

So I'll try to keep a steady updates, and if your that in patient that you can't wait at all just leave a review saying you want a new chapter

'NOW!'

and I'll see what I can do about getting one up sooner.

Your Pirate,

Captain Lily.


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 9 - Calm Before The Storm**

_"Twisting and turning your feelings are burning your breaking the girl_

_She meant you no harm_

_Think your so clever but now you must sever your breaking the girl_

_He loves no one else"_

_Breaking The Girl - Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_

* * *

  
_

Jack's P.O.V

The day after we left Tortuga brought with it clear skies, sun high in the air, and a crew hard at work cleaning the deck including Mr. Smelly Norrington. I smirked to myself as if I just scored an unseen victory. That is until I notice Pearl walking towards me, thinking fast I turned to the tall pirate whose name always seems to escape me, so I secretly call him Scary. Trying to keep up a conversation with someone who has no idea what your talking about is hard enough,but even more so when you are not really paying attention but are keeping your eye on a ghost so as not to wind up having to talk to said ghost is very trying on a person. Even one a clever as me.

The entire morning I had to avoid, dodge, and distract Pearl. 'Why? Why would I, the famous Jack Sparrow be afraid to talk to a simple ghost? Wait I'm not afraid. I just don't want to.' I paused in walking to look around to see if anyone else heard the inner dialogue going on in my mind. Satisfied no one in fact heard the voice but me, I smirked, and at this point Elizabeth walked right into my line of vision holding up some kind of papers.

"What's this luv?" I asked taking the papers, opening them to glance over. This caught Gibbs attention and he came over "What are those?" Elizabeth filled in as I glanced over "They are the letters of marque signed by Lord Beckett"

"Beckett?" Gibbs questioned startled, oh Beckett I remember him nasty little bugger. For a brief moment I thought of the smell of burning flesh. 'Bblaaahh' sticking out my tongue before looking at the papers again. I felt that good old feeling of hot iron being pressed into my wrist flare up as I clutched at my wrist another sound 'ahhh' escaped me as I thought. He wanted the chest to control the sea, over my dead body would he get it... well maybe not dead body maybe mildly wounded... hardly wounded, yes much better. "The chest he's going after it" Pearl answered Gibbs before I got the chance making me pout just slightly before realizing that Pearl was standing there, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. Elizabeth seemed to perk up at this "Yes he did say something about a chest" I looked Elizabeth right in the eyes, silently trying not to look at Pearl, before she looked at Gibbs "If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea"

Pirates wouldn't exist anymore just a folklore before this year was up. "A truly discomforting notion, luv" Ha! I got her attention back, try beating me now Gibbs, I glanced at Pearl. Gibbs standing so close said right in her face "And bad, bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails..." Before Pearl could say anything Gibbs turned to her "Pearl I could use your help" I silently thanked Gibbs for that one cause Pearl turned to follow him "What do you need me to do?" was all I heard before I turned back to Elizabeth hoping to get Pearl off my mind.

"Might I inquire how you came about these?" I stepped forward and she stepped back almost like a dance. "Persuasion" She has my full attention "Friendly?" I asked leaning in closer as we kept up our dance "Decidedly not." She stops,then I stop after I weasel a half a step closer.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." As if to mock her I hold up the papers and read "Full Pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price." Now let's see if Elizabeth wants to play, I close the papers and start to walk away still talking, and tucking them in the folds of my jacket. I don't even need to count down as she swiftly follows me.

"Jack the letters... give them back." There she's right behind me right where I want her. "No..." I smirk to myself "Persuade Me" She gets closer her head nearly resting on my shoulder, by now all thoughts of Pearl have vanished from my mind the only thing remaining is who will win this little game. That's what it is a game between Elizabeth and I. "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword" Pause and turn. Looking her in the eyes I smile that half crooked smile "As I said Persuade Me." Elizabeth thought for a second nodded and swiftly kneed me in the guts.

I could have seen it coming but I was blinded by the fact our little grubby, smelly, ass of a Commodore was talking to My Pearl. I groan in pain just a bit before shaking it off about to walk up to Pearl and Norrington.

'Wait! Your Pearl since when has she been yours?'

'Since I found her meaning she's mine.'

'Not like you two are courting. Thus she isn't yours... Since when is Jack Sparrow Jealous?'

That last bit sounded oddly like Pearls voice, bugger me, and my inner talks. After convincing myself that I was only angry because Norrington was skipping out on his duty as a deckhand was I able to walk up and bark at him.

"Oi back to work" I sneered a bit as he rolled his eyes at me. Turning to Pearl I felt irritated that she would even talk to him "What did he want?" Smirk. She's smirking oh yes that puts all of my worries to rest "He wanted to know if you'd be interested in his services" just the way she said it my eyes bugged out of my head. Never knew ol' Norry went that way, I subtlety look over at him. Pearl starts to laugh making me laugh, it took me a few moments to get over the fact her laughter sounded almost like breeze on the wind, so natural. I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts "Don't scare me like that Pearl thought ye meant it for a second".

She suddenly had a shift in expressions which I picked up on, she looked a bit crushed before smiling none the less "No worries won't think of doing it again". I took a breath maybe I could tell her all my plans, maybe I should explain how my compass keeps pointing to her at certain times, maybe. "When we go ashore I need you to stay here, if anything should happen you get out, but stick to the shallows alright?" Pearl sighed I looked a bit past her cursing myself "I promise I will Jack" Sticking on my happy smile I walked off to go steer the helm. Though the minute I was out of her view I frowned, gentle caressed my compass, before taking the wheel from Cotton.

Night approached fast, mocking me, tomorrow was my last day to find the heart before Davey came for me. Just the thought of his slime covered tentacles made me shiver, making a face at no one. "Gibbs I'll be retiring for the night" I let go of the wheel once Gibbs took it with a Aye Captain and headed for my room. Slowly taking off my coat draping it on my chair I went to take off my effects. One of the rum bottles clinked up against the door as the ship genteelly rocked, as if to berate me for not locking it.

I never went to sleep without locking my door, but last night I did, yet when I woke it was locked, Pearl must have done it. Even after she said she was disappointed in me, Why did she think I was such a good person? I placed my effects on the table, walking over to the door, I opened it, I needed to know, an undying curiosity burned within me. "Pearl luv?" I called knowing she'd hear me, I shut and locked the door turning to the bed, I took off my boots, shifted to get under the covers, just as she walks in. Smiling that brilliant bright smile "You called?" I decided to just cut to it " Aye Pearl I have a question".

"Yes?" just the way she said it made me think that I was annoying her. Note when I feel uneasy around her or want to ask her a more personal question I normally feel more confident when I had the hat she gave me, a quick feel on top of my head reminded me that I'd never see that hat again. "Why do you think I'm a good man", I asked.

I couldn't help the small smile that appeared seeing I shocked her off balance. "Jack you are a good man and don't let anyone tell you otherwise..." Ah she thought someone told me I was a pirate with no heart, should have seen her rant about it last time she heard someone say that to me. "You do the right thing and never truly harm anyone unless they threaten what you..." I looked at her carefully if a ghost's eyes could glaze over I'd say hers did for only a tick, before they locked onto mine "Highly like."

I moved to lay down at this point, my hands behind my head still watching her as she sat on the edge of the bed, though it never sunk for her, showing she had no weight. I looked down at where she was sitting "If your worried about this whole situation don't be," She drew my gaze back to hers.

"I lied the other night Jack, you don't disappoint me, it's just that sometimes you stray from what you know is the right thing to do. Yet you always figure out some crazy scheme to fix everything. I Have Faith In You, Jack. I always will." I moved my arms from behind my head only to feel her cold touch on my right had, she smiled gentlely holding my hand until she couldn't anymore.

I smiled back trying to fight off the sudden wave of tiredness "Thanks luv" I yawned out. I don't remember when, at some point I must have succumbed to sleep. Cause only in my dreams was I able to hold her like I wanted to.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :]


	11. The Almost Kiss vs The Shattered Heart

**Chapter 10 - The Almost Kiss vs. The Shattered Heart**

_"And now I feel like I'm losing my mind,_

_I used to think all the time._

_Now thinking hurts, and feeling is worse._

_I liked Reality better when it was a dream."_

_Moceanu - Bayside_

_

* * *

  
_

Pearls P.o.v

This was the third day and Jack's last chance to save himself. I was wandering around not really wanting to stop to have a chat with Jack after last night. There were to many conflicting emotions for me to handle there. I walked passed the 'kitchen' and there was James just sitting down picking at a table. So I walked over and took a seat across from him sizing him up, debating if what I'm about to do would make sense to any normal person. Finally courage filled me "I can help you, I know you want those letters." James snorted like he thought I was lying to him or he didn't understand why I would want to help him.

"What's in it for you?" I asked but he refused to look up at me weather out of stubbornness or idiocracy I didn't know, he just kept picking at the table. "You want your life back I'm willing to help, no hidden meanings, nor favors to be indebted to..." I took a breath as if I was going to take back everything I said "I'm a good person James Do you want me to help or not?" James finally met my eyes though he still seemed unsure "If your lying" I smiled at him.

James kept eyeing me "This seems like your trying to get back at Jack. Like the dark side of ambition." I put my ghost hands over his, well through his. "I think you should see it as the promise of redemption." I patted his hand as if I could feel it before I got up to leave "Pearl Wait" I had barely stood so I just sat back down "Why are you helping me get my life back?" I thought about it, why am I helping him? I shifted though I didn't need to, a hard mortal habit to break. "Everyone deserves a second chance even you. Though..." I smirked getting up "I think you'll come to find you'll miss all of this once its gone" He only snorted again a barely there smile on his face, thinking I must have been jesting him.

End of Pearl's P.o.v

-

Jack's P.o.v

We were standing close very close I could feel her breath with every word she spoke she made all thoughts of Pearl vanish "You're going to want it A chance to be admired..." I watched her lips as she spoke glancing into her eyes "and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know..." She moved closer as if to kiss me "what it tastes like." My eyes widened turning to Elizabeth "I do want to know what it tastes like" I stroked her face as she talked "And since you are a good man, I know you would never put me in a position to compromise my honor." Forget her honor I moved in to kiss her glancing just a little past her, two things shocked me, first the Black Spot was back, second Pearl was standing staring at us. Are those tears in her eyes?

End of Jack's P.o.v.

-

Pearl's P.o.v

I walked out leaving James to his thoughts. Heading up to the deck I felt we were nearly at our destination. Now to find Jack and ask hi- I never thought I could feel more pain then that day so long ago, when the mass fell onto me literally squashing the life out of me. Yet here I was wishing against all hope that I could hide the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. Jack had been about to kiss her, Jack loved Elizabeth not me. How could I be so foolish to believe he could love at all? Jack looked up seeing me staring at him with pure panic. Seconds seemed to turn into hours as Jack uttered "I want my jar of dirt." He looked at the deck and just walked away.

Since seconds seemed so long I don't know how long I stood there gaping until James came over and snapped his fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention. "Pearl. You alright in there." I blinked no longer feeling like I wanted to cry, no instead I wanted to rip someones head off. I turned on James, who backed up a step nervous about what I presumed was an angry look on my face. "James listen to me and listen good..." I pointed my finger at him "You take all that anger thats in you right now about this whole Bloody! situation, and you use it, take whatever Jack is looking for and run. Understand I don't want Jack to lay a hand on that god damn chest!" I nearly screamed the word chest I was just so angered.

James nodded his head at me "Alright Pearl" he paused as if to say something "We're going ashore once they drop anchor" I just threw my hands into the air in exasperation and slight relief. Good they can all bloody die for all I care good for nothing Pirates! I stormed off to go brood about this entire situation, trying to keep my angered state. Cause if I didn't I was sure that the Sorrow I felt would consume me.


	12. Broken Soul Goodbyes

**Chapter 11 - Broken Soul Goodbyes**

_"There's no need to waste my time_

_Spending your life jumping from sinking ship to sinking ship_

_Well I think I'd rather drown_

_I know I'd rather drown"_

_Drunk, Lovers, Sinners And Saints - Alexisonfire_

_

* * *

  
_

_Half hour after Jack, Elizabeth, James, Pintel & Ragetti left._

I anxiously paced looking out toward the island, they still weren't back yet. They had been gone far too long, I paced even more worried now with thoughts of them all dying or death filtering in my mind.

Suddenly I saw a long boat moving at top speed, as fast as the rowers could row, moving towards the ship "Gibbs!! their coming"

Mr. Gibbs promptly raced to the starboard side of the ship to see for himself "Lower the ladder!" Minutes later Jack, Elizabeth, knocked out Will, Pintel, and Ragetti came on board I was confused "Will? how'd you get here. Where's James?" Everyone was running to get me ship shape to get the hell out of here as fast as possible. "Norrington took the chest to draw them away and Will was stuck on the Fly Dutchmen" I glared at Elizabeth as she was leaning over Will to get him to awaken.

I swiftly moved to find Jack, that is until the Flying Dutchmen appeared out of the water right next to The Black Pearl "Lord on High, deliver us!" Jack said something to Gibbs before making his way down the stairs all the while chanting "Hey, fish face! Lose something? Congealy" Here he fell down the steps making everyone wince "GOT IT! Come to negotiate , eh? you slimy git!" I gasped walking up to stand just behind him to the right a bit "Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" I grabbed Jack's arm just enough to get his attention "Have you gone Mad?!" Davey seemed to agree with me for he shouted "Enough!" the ports on the side of the flying dutchmen opened revealing it's cannons.

Jack paled, seeing his plan wasn't working "Hard to starboard?" I gasped yelling "Hard to Starboard!" Will who seemed to awaken shouted "Brace the foreyard!" Everyone seemed to rush to do something. Jack stood there unmoving for a second before lowering the jar of dirt to his chest. He looked at me, I looked at him and we shared two extremely different thoughts I could tell Jack thought we would make it out of this by that arrogant look on his face, whereas I was terrified I knew I was going to die again... well sink but it all meant the same thing. I turned to see The Flying Dutchmen turning to us panicking. "Jack if I lo-"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Whatever I was going to say was lost on my lips as I fell to the ground clutching my stomach as if in pain. Three cannon balls ripped right threw the back of the ship, you get shot three times and tell me how much it hurts "Just go Jack get us out of here" I growled out as he moved to help me, yet at my biting tone he made for the helm. I stood on shaky legs, everyone watching me "Don't stare get me moving!" I shouted and everyone went back to work I tried to move the sails to catch as much wind as possible.

Everyone raced around trying to do anything to get the Pearl moving faster to get me moving faster but we ran out of things to help and just kept running around now. I watched this all in horror frozen to the spot. People were being hit with cannons flying off the ship, Will and Elizabeth seemed to be the only ones who stopped to realize that there was nothing more to do. Jack, I give him credit, looked as panicked as I must have felt steering at the helm trying to cause me less damage. Yet every cannon that hit its mark only made me feel more light headed, though I fought through it.

If everyone saw me disappear they would know hope was lost and I didn't want them to lose that. Finally we pulled ahead, I sighed, feeling relief in the fact that we got away. Leaning up against the stairs I watched Jack's jar of dirt fall. I looked up seeing Jack's horrified face as he raced down the stairs, straight to the broken jar of dirt "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" My eyes widened they had found the heart. I let out a shaky breath "James" I all but said to myself, he must have taken the heart did I just condemn myself?

Everything came back into focus for me fast, we hit something making the ship slow. "Musta hit a reef" I shook my head saying loudly "No. It's not a reef!" Will shouted as everyone else ran to the side "Get Away from the rail!" Will grabbed Elizabeth from the rail as she asked "What is it?" Will never sound so serious "The Kraken" I froze watching as Jack raised his head from searching the dirt. "Jack" he turned to me as I moved towards him kneeling right next to him, he watched me. "I want you to get in a long boat, and row away" I didn't look at him I couldn't bring myself to knowing I was going to sink "Go, find a way to bring me back savvy?" Jack seemed to be battling within himself "Savvy"

I helped him lower the long boat in the water and gave him a teary eyed smile. I only turned away when I felt something utterly slimly creeping up my side. I raced to find Will just as cannon fire got rid of my slimly problem. Flinching when the Kraken hit my deck hard when going back into the sea "Will, What's going on?" everyone seemed to be racing around "We have to fight it long enough to ge-" he paused looking at me I gave him my best smile "I know I'm not making it out of this."

Jack's P.O.V.

I watched them all running around like ant's on deck. ' Run she said run so I ran that's the right thing to do. No use in second guessing myself' I looked on as the beastys tentacles slammed into her, Pearl. I glanced at the island behind me, pulling out my compass I watched it spin once twice three times. Then soundly land on Pearl who looked as if she was being eaten alive, which she was. My decision was made right there, I started to row back.

Pearl's P.O.V

I tried to help as best I could really but there was only so much I could do. I watched as I was slowly being torn apart. Gasping for breath as a sudden explosion, a beat then everything was a lot quieter I was half sitting half sliding down the stairs just as Jack walked past. I just watched him walk down the stairs. Everyone followed "Captain! Orders?" Jack walked right past me as if to survey the damage "Abandon Ship. Into the Long Boats." the hope I felt that he found a way out of this vanished faster then I could blink. "Jack! Pearl!" Everyone turned to me everyone that was left turned to me struggling just to stay awake. Everyone but Jack, he just stood stoic, looking ahead as if I wasn't behind him.

I know he said it so he could pretend, so if wouldn't be so hard for him to get into that long boat. Yet it stung all the same, it hurt more then anything. Even more then all this chaotic damage.

"She's only a ship, mate." He said only a hint of uncertainty in his voice "He's right" I whipped my head to Elizabeth she was trying not to look at me. I slowly sank into the stairs just under the deck. I couldn't handle hearing anymore. I felt as they all started for the longboat and Jack's gentle caresses on my railing making me smile sadly in memory. Slowly I started to make my way to the deck, floating I couldn't handle anything else. However, I should have just stayed under and given Jack and Elizabeth their personal time.

Elizabeth had Jack backed into the mast each kissing the other heatedly. "It's after you, not Pearl. It's not us. Don't you see?

This is the only way...

I'm not sorry."

Jack merely gave his half crooked smirk "Pirate" Elizabeth backed away to the long boats. I just stood watching Jack off to the side almost as if I was watching from another body. This was some sick twisted cruel joke, this wasn't really happening. Jack was grumbling to himself reaching for a lamp. I slowly moved closer and just barely moved the lamp close enough so that he could grab it, which he did. Jack looked up at me slowly then he looked away to rub the wax on his wrist springing it free.

"Pearl..." Jack trailed off not knowing what to say but I did in a voice that most likely scared Jack as much as it did me

"I'm only a ship Jack" with that said I slipped into the deck, sinking to the bottom hopefully no one will ever raise me from the depth again.

Third Person View

As Pearl sunk into herself the Kraken rose from the depths, Jack turned to look at it no grin on his face. The Kraken opens it's beak like mouth giving a ferocious roar in doing so spat out Jack's hat. "Oh." Jack picked it up after wiping some slime that also came out of the Krakens mouth off himself. He placed his hat a top his head pulling out his cutlass "Ello Beastie". The Kraken opened his mouth just as Jack went into the Kraken to stab it.

In that last second before being eaten,

Jack realized he had made a huge mistake and,

without a shadow of doubt that

he

loves

her.

* * *

The End...

I was going to drag this out and make it two chapters but I have decided it was a bit to hard te drag out.

Until the Third and final Story

The Ghost of Pearl : Never Shall We Die.


End file.
